onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
In the Name of the Brother
"In the Name of the Brother" is the twelfth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is written by Jane Espenson and directed by Milan Cheylov. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 20, 2013. Synopsis Dr. Whale is tasked with mending Hook’s wounds and performing surgery on the stranger whose car crashed upon entering Storybrooke. But some of the townspeople fear that the stranger may have seen magic -- which could expose their true identities to the world -- and think that leaving him to die would be the best solution. Meanwhile, as Mr. Gold tries to reunite with a despondent Belle, Cora attempts to reunite with daughter Regina; and in the land that was, Victor desperately wants to prove to his disapproving father that he can, indeed, bring back the dead. Recap In the wake of the car accident at the town's border, Belle has lost all of her memories from before her arrival in Storybrooke. Mr. Gold tries to console her and attempts to bring back her memory with magic while Hook lays off the side of the road in agony. The police arrive, which includes Emma Swan, David Nolan, and Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary Margaret consoles Belle while Emma deals with Hook, who feels victorious even though he has been left marred by the accident. He and Gold exchange a few argumentative words and a small scuffle ensues. Gold lunges and is prepared to kill the pirate, but Emma and David convince him that is not the way he wants Belle to see him. An ambulance arrives, and the medics head for the outsider's car. The group realizes that they have never seen him before, because he has driven into town, from the outside; they come to the conclusion that the outside world has come to Storybrooke. At the Storybrooke General Hospital, the arrival of the ambulance is being called over the intercom while Dr. Whale sits in a secluded room, drinking whiskey ignoring the ambulance calls and the calls for his very own presence. Outside the door, Dr. Whale can here people searching for him. Back in his world Dr. Victor Frankenstein is celebrating Christmas with his father Alphonse and his brother Gerhardt. Alphonse is proud of Gerhardt, a soldier, for earning a medal called the Silver Cross. He gives a gift to each of his sons. Gerhardt's gift is a watch that had been his mother's, and Victor's gift is a commission to join the army as a physician. This will require Victor to abandon his scientific exploits, which have been funded by his father's money and housed in the family's summer home. Even though Victor pleads, his father no longer supports him. The group from the scene of the accident arrives at the hospital. The outsider and Hook are brought in on stretchers while a very confused Belle is ushered in by Mary Margaret. Emma instructs a nurse to find the outsider a room and hide him to prevent him from seeing any more of the town. Mr. Gold attempts to enter the hospital, but it stopped by David and Leroy. When a fight is about to break out, Dr. Whale arrives and intervenes. He assures Gold that Belle will be fine. Back in his world, Frankenstein is leaving his father's home after being forced to abandon his scientific work and join the army. His brother runs after him, and attempts to comfort him by giving him their mother's watch. He tells Gerhardt to keep it, and that he will find a way to complete his work. As the two depart, Rumplestiltskin spies from behind the shrubs. At the hospital in Storybrooke, Gold visits Belle. He attempts to bring back her memories by giving her true loves kiss while she is sleeping, but his plan fails. She wakes up and begins screaming in terrible fright. Gold apologizes and leaves. Elsewhere in the hospital Hook is handcuffed to a hospital bed where he is visited by the sheriff, Emma Swan. She gives him no polite greeting, just demands the location of his accomplice, Cora. He claims that he has no idea where Cora is for she is operating on her own agenda. He also states that he has not failed in his task entirely, as he has done considerable damage to his foe by hurting Belle. The sheriff warns the captain however, that he should take caution for Gold will surely not suffer Hook to live. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret, David, Leroy, and Ruby attempt to gain access to the outsider's phone in order to learn more about the mysterious man. Emma arrives and tells the group there is also information learned from paperwork in his car, and that the man is named Greg Mendell. She is able to gain access to Greg's phone and based on pictures they see the group comes to the conclusion that this man is a completely normal, average man from the outside world and that whatever has kept random people from finding the cursed town has now been lifted. While discussing the impacts of an outsider in town, Dr. Whale arrives to tell the group that Greg Mendell is bleeding into his chest cavity. Emma tells him to fix it, but unsure of his abilities he walks across the lobby to Mr. Gold who has just come down a flight of stairs. He implores Gold to fix the man with magic, but Gold refuses stating that he owes neither Whale nor any of the group anything. He informs the group that the driver saw him using magic, so he tells them they should be hoping that the man dies instead of trying to save him. The group relocates to a private room where they discuss the possibility of allowing Greg to die in order to spare the town from the outside world's potentially harmful curiosity. They decide they should same the man and deal with the implications of his arrival when the time comes. They notice that Dr. Whale is highly intoxicated when Greg's cell phone gets a call. Emma realizes that someone is looking for Greg and it may not be long before that person comes to Storybrooke looking for him. Back in Frankenstein's world, the doctor is in his lab packing up his equipment when he is visited by a stranger to his world named Rumplestiltskin. He tells Dr. Frankenstein that he is interested in the scientists work, even though he has lost his funding. Rumplestiltskin tells him that he is not interested in what he does, but how he does it, for in his land magic is very powerful but cannot reawaken the dead. He offers Dr. Frankenstein a heaping pile of gold coins in exchange for more information on restoring life. Victor agrees to the deal when Igor reenters the lab and Rumplestiltskin disappears. The doctor orders Igor to bring the equipment back and tells him they are going in search of a body. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Victor Frankenstein / Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Chad Michael Collins as Gerhardt *Ethan Embry as Stranger *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Gregory Itzin as Alphonse *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook Co-Starring *Ian Harmon as Graveyard Sentry *Yurij Kis as Igor *Scott McAdam as Orderly *Janet Pinnick as Nurse *Nelson Wong as Paramedic Trivia * The titlecard for this episode features a fully-colored Rumplestiltskin against the monochromatic, Frankenstein-style forest. It is the first titlecard to feature a fully-colored subject. * The ringtone on Greg Mendell's cellphone is the Star Wars opening theme. *It is revealed in this episode that the story of Frankenstein is not in Henry Mills' storybook. *This is the first episode in which the Enchanted Forest does not appear in any form. *Victor Frankenstein's commission letter reads: "Dear Doctor Victor Frankenstein, :by the force of power and authority, which are invested in me by the Chancellor of Austria, and the emperor's commission, I appoint you FIELD MEDIC. :You are expected to carefully and conscientiously execute the duties of the medical field and to serve as an example to lower ranked officers and soldiers. We expect you to follow said instructions to keep order and discipline and execute future commands. Posted in arms, written by me and sealed on the third of March. By order of the Emperor invested in me, T Herman ::Captain T Herman, 34th Mobile Division Klagenfurt, Carinthia Klagenfurt-Land County in the name of the Minister-President of the Austrian Empire" References